


慰藉

by Medici_24601



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, 内战后616, 复联二后MCU, 水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medici_24601/pseuds/Medici_24601
Summary: LOFTER @聊赠一枝春 的点梗。
Relationships: Tony Stark/Tony Stark
Kudos: 19





	慰藉

“早。”Tony感觉到有人将他抱进温热的怀里，熟悉的味道让他莫名的安心下来，似乎高悬的城市与惨叫都逐渐的远离他了。对方没回答他迷迷糊糊的问安，只是把头埋进他的肩颈间沉默着。Tony叹了一口气，托尼的到来让他罕见的一夜好眠，但令他担忧的是对方此时的状态。他能感觉到男人已经身处崩溃的边缘，而他知道那脆弱的维系着托尼活下去的希望的细线究竟来源于哪里——他还有未竟之事。Stark们该死的责任感催促着他们继续活着。

Tony抬手摸了摸男人柔软的黑发，像是安抚猫咪一样（事实上他们都互相对对方这么做过）抚摸着颤抖的身体。

“都过去了。”他把脸贴在他肩膀上闷声说道。

随后他感觉到那怀抱又紧了紧，托尼不可抑制的小声抽了口气。

“他死了。”他回答道：“我不知道、……我不知道这是怎么发生的，……我把所有的录像都看过了-反反复复——我甚至都抓不到开枪的凶手，Tony……我办不到。”

事情总是这样对吧？Stark擅长搞砸任何事。而他们还该死的永远都学不会怎么跟别人倾诉，让Stark们对他人暴露弱点简直要比世界毁灭还要更难。

“但你会继续查下去。”Tony笃定的说：“直到把那个人揪出来为止。”

他不需要等待对方的回答，因为Tony清晰的知道托尼已经有了决定。他也知道托尼嘴里的“他”究竟是谁。这太容易了，他们本就是同一个人。双方对这种并不太符合常人认知的见面从善如流，有一个可以暂且停留休憩的地方不论怎么说都利大于弊，更何况与“自己”相处的这种方式省去了绝大部分的麻烦，又不会带来泄密的困扰。思维逻辑的相似让这一切都简单起来，他们心照不宣的各自维持了这种隐秘的关系，事到如今托尼身上发生的事情不需要他再多说，Tony就已经能够猜个大概。对方与那个世界的Steve Rogers的关系显然要比他们这种临时撮伙建立起来的队伍更加亲近，于是他的死去也就更难以被接受。

好吧，即使是现在的同事关系。Tony带入了一下。那也足够让他惋惜。这-这总归来说，太不值得。

他知道现在他们只是需要就这么休息一段时间。或许是一分钟，也有可能更长，但这个数字从未超过十五。托尼——这个来自编号616的宇宙的Tony Stark是他见过最强韧的人，没有之一。像是没有什么可以打倒他一样。

直到托尼打起精神，用自己的脸颊和胡茬蹭了蹭Tony的侧颈的时候，这就大概是一个结束的信号了。于是Tony大胆的捧起神盾局局长的脸颊，开始嫌弃起了对方有段时间没有打理的漂亮胡子。

托尼回给他一个堪称完美的白眼，别过头去抱怨了两句，随后被这个宇宙的大厦主人赶下床洗漱。

显然他们都遇到了并不令人愉快的事件，可以说是双双搞砸，但他们几乎不向对方询问他们各自身上发生的事情。平行宇宙事件的排序并不相似，基本情况也是千差万别，就如同托尼第一次抵达的时候被这个世界超级英雄数量的稀少所深深震惊。而交换信息会让他们忍不住去出手干涉，毕竟——又是老生常谈：该死的且有时并不必要的责任心作祟。因此有可能会引发的问题会让事情变得更加复杂。

可现实如此，想要去“Do more”归根结底也不过是几分弥补几分担忧，托尼更是如此。他更敢去做他人不敢涉及之事，也就更加伤痕累累。但，老天，他们可都是Tony Stark，只是这样还不能阻挡他们望向未来的双眼，他们还有时间拨乱反正。没有人会永远不犯错，人类天生的劣根性就注定他们不够完美。完美有时未必是好事，不完美证明他们还有进步的空间。

卫生间的门锁被打开时发出的“咔哒”轻响将Tony从思考当中带出来，随后他感觉到床垫的塌陷，托尼健壮有力的手臂把Tony从被窝里捞了出来，塞进怀里。亲昵的湿吻无疑是催促起床的最好帮手，常用的那款牙膏的味道让Tony非常受用。

“自己都没有洗干净，”托尼耗光Tony肺里的空气，有点儿恋恋不舍的放开他之后终于有机会嫌弃Tony：“就把我赶过去洗脸刷牙？”

“那你还亲得那么起劲？我还以为你就好这口。”Tony理所当然：“听我的，别想那些破事，及时行乐才是Stark的人生信条。”他不知道从哪里摸出来一管润滑剂，不过这对于他来说还算是蛮正常的事：“乖乖躺好，daddy这就操哭你。”

“……你认真的？”

“费什么话，做不做？一句话。”

“不是，我说的是你最后一句话。”托尼捏了捏自他来之后Tony愈发圆润的翘屁股，怀疑道：“该哭的不是你吗？”

“你居然怀疑我的技术？！”Tony几乎是在尖叫了：“不行，你得给我说清楚，注意言辞，你在某种意义上也在骂你自己不行。”

托尼看起来并没有生气的样子，明亮的钴蓝色双眼透出一丝无奈和放松，他扯了扯嘴角，露出一个并不好看的笑来，这让他脸上的疲惫被挤掉了：“谢谢，我现在觉得好点儿了。”

“不过这不代表我刚才说的话不管用，”Tony干脆跨坐在托尼身上，伸手抓着对方饱满的胸肌揉捏：“嘿，我喜欢你的肌肉。”

托尼用又一个吻回答了他。

*

“噢、噢……操！就是那里……”

Tony毫不掩饰地在托尼耳边呻吟着，托尼沾满润滑剂的手指撑开紧致的肛口，没入直至指根，到达能够进入的最深处之后托尼曲起指节将狭窄的肠壁顶开。他们此前做过几次，归功于托尼强大的记忆力他甚至记住了所有Tony的敏感点。于是相比于连自己的社保号都记不住的Tony就有点惨兮兮的。

“这里？”托尼用修剪整齐的指尖抵在那点碾磨，收缩的肠壁与其他的地方并没有什么差别，但那就是可以让Tony忍不住夹紧屁股叫出声音来。

“你他妈的不是知道吗？”Tony低头愤怒的控诉托尼的不中用，试图伸腿踹他，但无果，被托尼轻易的抓住了膝弯。体力的差距让每一次类似的情况都有着相同的结果，不过Tony大概是属于那种记吃不记打的类型，反复上演也丝毫不影响他想要一拳撂倒托尼的想法。

Tony隐约间听见托尼嫌他话太多，好吧，这兴许说得挺对的。但是就是憋不住，这真不怪他。看在对方的确搞得他挺舒服的份上，还是任由他搞吧。前列腺快感让他的底线一降再降，话可以待会儿再说，但他已经勃起流水儿的阴茎可等不及。Tony扶着男人手感绝佳的胸肌坐起来（甚至还捏了捏），体位的变动让他把对方的手指吞得更深了一点，他毫不在意的在托尼眼下撸动自己的阴茎，龟头渗出来的液体把他的手弄得湿漉漉的。

托尼直起身子来亲吻他，从蓄着漂亮胡子的下巴到被口水沾染得晶亮的嘴唇，随后将Tony的下唇含进嘴里，嘬吸直到那里变得红肿起来才罢休。

“唔。”Tony不甘示弱的啃咬回去，用着几乎要把托尼的嘴唇嘬出啧啧水声的力度，柔软的舌头撬开齿关，攻城略地般的舔过托尼的上颚，Tony的吻技的确非常高超，是能够轻易让漂亮的女模特软下腰的程度，但非常遗憾的是他现在接吻的对象是另外一个Tony Stark。对方比他大上许多的肺活量让这个吻变得绵长又缱倦，直到Tony有点气喘吁吁地将托尼松开，男人除了脸颊上泛起的些微薄汗，更狼狈一点的反而是Tony本人。

“你行不行？”托尼笑话他，在Tony出声反驳之前又往对方紧窄的翘屁股里面塞了两根手指，涨得Tony一句脏话堵在喉咙里面，哼哼唧唧的皱起眉头，尽力将自己紧绷的身体放松下来，好能把托尼的手指吃得更深一点。——好吧，他非常清楚“自己”的尺寸，不做好扩张贸然塞进去，Tony总觉得自己就要因为某个私密地方重伤而去医院了。

可他没有什么耐心了，Tony知道托尼受了伤，他自己又何尝不是呢。他们现在急需一场足以让两个人的大脑都空白一片的性爱，好好休息一下。

托尼去啄吻他的脖颈，含住脆弱的喉结吸吮，Tony喘息的间隙那里会可爱的滚动起来，托尼喜欢他漂亮的眼睛，也更偏爱相比他自己更加柔软的身体。Tony还没来得及经历他所经历的那些苦难与无措，也不会经历那些长久以来不被信任的刺痛。托尼得承认他对Tony有一种别样的保护欲，他不想让他也这么难过。

Tony将两个人的阴茎抵在一起，两根勃发的性器被包裹在温热的手掌里面，鼓起的青筋相互摩擦着，常年操作机械的手指上都带着一层茧，搓弄敏感的冠状沟时会让龟头流出更多的液体来。房间里的呼吸声显然变得粗重了，Tony扭着腰让自己的阴茎能在手里获得更多的快感，同时地，也让托尼的手指能更轻易地抵在他后穴里的敏感处操他。托尼空出来的那只手扣住Tony的膝窝向自己的方向拉扯，重心的偏移让Tony以一种格外折腾腰部和大腿韧带的姿势坐在了那三根深埋于身体的手指上。他清晰的感觉到Tony抓着他胸肌的手攥紧了，年纪和身体的原因使得Tony总是变成被折腾得很惨的那一个。

“你今天要折腾死我？”Tony边喘边气冲冲的抱怨，“快点儿进来。”

他们的性爱当中几乎不会有常人理解中带着下流词汇的调笑和情趣般的侮辱，因为托尼不喜欢这个，他作为超级英雄的时间比Tony成为钢铁侠的时间更长，他面对的事情也更多。矛盾和冲突。他曾在酗酒的泥潭里挣扎不起。于是托尼就更能明白只是语言-脱口而出的那些话究竟能给人造成多大的伤害。但——好吧，他有的时候会管不住自己那张嘴，可此时此刻，面对珍贵的与另外一个还尚未被这该死的一切折磨得遍体鳞伤的自己，无论如何托尼都不愿意那样做。他喜欢和Tony亲昵的厮磨和温柔的做爱，他不用多说什么Tony就会懂他。看吧，这就是另外一个自己的好处。

“会疼。”托尼叼着Tony喉结处的皮肤含含糊糊地回答，温热的嘴唇和修剪好的胡茬贴在敏感的脖颈上面让Tony觉得怪怪的。如果对方不是托尼的话他大概会应激似的跳起来给对方一掌心炮，不过那是托尼……他也就随他去了。后穴里曲起的三根手指异常鲜明，他觉得他已经打开到极限了，冰凉的润滑剂在他体内被完全捂热，变成湿亮亮的某种液体的混合物，紧窄的穴口的褶皱都似乎被打开到彻底展平。

“再等我就要射了，”Tony勾引他：“来嘛，操射我你不是很有成就感吗？”

托尼懒得和他争辩“Tony基本都是被他操射”的事实，他只是觉得……挺可爱的。托尼把手指退了出来，拍了拍他屁股，示意两个人换个姿势，让Tony的后背贴上柔软的床铺。稍微年长一些的男人非常精于此道（另外那个也并不落于下风），他分开双腿将被打开还尚未合拢的穴口暴露在托尼眼下，阴茎流出来的水和润滑剂把他股间弄得湿漉漉的，非常诱人。托尼握住自己的阴茎根部，用饱满的龟头摩擦挑逗着翕张的穴口，稍微探进去一点又退出来，磨得Tony难耐的眼角发红，酝酿着准备开口嫌弃，但他还没来得及开口，冒尖的单音节被猛然贯穿至深处的粗壮性器彻底掐断——

“——！”

Tony猛然昂起的脖颈带着断断续续的呻吟，全身的肌肉都绷紧了，半悬的脚尖蜷缩着，扶在托尼上臂肌肉的手下意识的攥紧，在上面留下一个个白色的浅坑。男人漂亮的眼睛里不可抑制的溢出生理泪水，颤抖着的眼睫将那些晶莹的液体挤出眼眶，顺着眼角的细纹流进发间。操、操！那太爽了，那几乎要把他的大脑清空了。托尼的阴茎狠狠的碾过肠道每一寸的敏感，剧烈的前列腺快感在下一秒就将他送上高潮，勃起的阴茎将精液尽数射在半敞的睡衣上面。

他几乎失去了语言能力，他妈的，托尼知道他所有的性癖。他的身体已经被完全打开了，被突然插入的疼痛全部被空白的高潮淹没，那让他分不清到底是他后面在抽吸着高潮还是前面在失禁似的射精了。

“操你的……安东尼、……”Tony半天才让自己的语言系统上线，他紧紧抓着托尼的胳膊，从喉咙里滚出来的话带着点哭腔，尾音都在飘。

“是挺有成就感的。”他听见托尼吃吃的笑，随后对方温热的大手扣上他的侧腰，捏了捏Tony日渐丰盈的漂亮腰线，低头下去慢慢地将溢出来的眼泪舔进嘴里，猫似的和他蹭了蹭。终于喘过气的Tony凑过去慢慢地吻托尼的侧颈，用手把那显得他很乖巧的发型揉得乱糟糟的。“做爱会让人很快乐。”Tony闷声说，“感觉到了没？我现在就……操，你动一动——挺开心的。”

“多巴胺的结果。”托尼慢慢地抽送着阴茎，说：“有点像是嗑药、或者吸毒。”

包裹阴茎的肠道又湿又软，比女性阴道更加紧致的后穴挤压着阴茎上的青筋，Tony的屁股不住的嘬着他的兴奋的性器，男人异常熟练的挺腰迎合，让深处的穴道把整根都照顾到，随着托尼的动作发出细软的鼻音。Tony温热的鼻息扫过敏感的皮肤，把他颈侧弄得止不住的痒。和另外一个自己做爱的过程不管来几次都足够能让托尼感受到那种纯粹的、从心灵深处勃发的震颤：他们是如此的契合，就像他下一秒就可以轻松地将Tony完全揉进自己的身体里一样，他们本就是同一个人，早就不分彼此。

“这可比那两种……安全多了。”Tony一点儿也不喜欢这个比喻，他环着托尼的脖颈试图辩解，声音却被捣得断断续续，前一天在久违的办公室久坐而变得僵硬的肌肉在快感的抚慰下慢慢变得柔软起来。托尼那根粗壮又饱满的阴茎将他身体里的每一处都操得服服帖帖，教他呜呜的喘。这可真奇怪，他此前还正在被焦虑困扰着呢，那扫兴的东西会顺便带走他的性欲。但托尼就能让他这么轻易地兴奋起来。

他堪称是放浪的呻吟，或是用嘴唇贴着托尼的双唇讲些断断续续的骚话。阴茎在持续不断的前列腺快感当中又慢慢地抬起了头，托尼将他淡色的双乳揉捏得泛红发肿，修剪整齐的指甲拨弄那里时让Tony的后穴抽吸着缩紧了，像是要把托尼榨干似的吮着龟头。

托尼扣住身下男人的腰，用力抽送了几下，将微微低于体温的精液灌进了肠道深处。随后Tony才像是刚反应过来似的，睁大了眼睛，不可置信的沉默了一会儿，说：“我竟然没发现你没戴套。”

“我很健康，你要看我的体检报告吗？”

“……我的意思是你射的太深了，”Tony循循善诱：“我很难清理的。”

托尼理所当然：“是你先勾引我的。”

“我不管。”Tony开始耍赖：“我还没爽够，再来一轮。快硬。”

“真难伺候。”托尼评价道：“等着，待会儿就让你哭。”

Tony在下一轮开始的间隙，只来得及让Friday把该关的手机通讯还是其他的什么玩意儿都关了，就被托尼摁在床铺里搞得嗓子都叫得嘶哑。海浪一般的快感如两人所料的暂时将那些不愉快的事情请出大脑去了，这没什么的，对于两个Stark而言——享受性爱又有什么错误的呢？噢，那可比其他解压的事情令人愉悦多了，还不影响接下来的生活，何乐而不为？和自己滚床单就连舆论压力都省了。

*

“你们为什么打起来。”在结束后的沉默中安静了好一会儿的Tony问道，笃定的语气相比于问句更像是某种逼问。随后他感觉到拥抱他的那个怀抱僵硬了一下，托尼把下颌贴在Tony柔软的发旋上，故作轻松的说：“不早就说好了？不互相询问。”但Tony能感觉到他话语背后难以捕捉的颤抖，他知道他这么做是在残忍的揭开托尼的伤疤，可他一定得这么做，他有不好的预感：很快会有人找他们麻烦。他得避免这个。

“但你提前看过了吧？索科威亚。”

“是啊，这可不能怪我。——绝境自动保存。”托尼回答的声音像是已经快睡着了的样子，某种梦呓。

Tony没再说话了。各式各样的善后工作让他心神俱疲。而托尼的怀抱与和他自己相似的味道让他安心，他有的时候会想：就这么算了吧，去他妈的。事后他会将这种莫名的低潮归结于和托尼做爱上，因为他全无保留的打开过了自己。所以那问句（Tony又觉得他不该这么问了），得不到回答也是理所应当的。

在他即将沉入深度睡眠之前，他恍惚的听见托尼低低的回答他的问题：

“一纸协议。”


End file.
